TFGKE&N Season 1 Eden Episode 1: Goodbye Eevee! Hello Umbreon!
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When Eden's Eevee is captured by Team Rocket for Dr. Namba to use in his evil experiments, Eden risks his life to save him. An amazing evolution happens in this episode.


Now Eevee use swift! Eden ordered. Marill use water gun! A young girl ordered. Eevee used swift on the girls' Marill who fainted. The girl walked over to Marill. You did well Marill, get some rest. She recalled Marill back into its Poke Ball. Your Eevee did a wonderful job. It's proven that it's really strong. The girl said shaking Eden's hand. Thanks Jeanette, have fun on your journey. Catch more Pokemon if you can! Eden called after her. Thanks Eden, you too! Jeanette called back. Ready to go Eevee? Eden asked his Eevee picking him up. I'll carry you. Vee! Eevee smiled at his trainer as he climbed onto Eden's shoulder. Eden and his male Eevee are continuing on their journey through the Johto Region. Suddenly they hit a fork in the road. Want to have some Poke Puffs Eevee? Eden asked Eevee. Eevee smiled. Vui! Eevee smiled. Eden gave some Poke Balls to Eevee who chewed on them. Do you like them Eevee? Eden asked. Vee! Vee! Eevee smiled. Suddenly a cage dropped on Eevee who trembled in fear. Eevee no! Let Eevee go! Eden ordered. Team Rocket's Butch & Cassidy appeared. Sorry, but the Eevee belongs to Team Rocket now. Cassidy, a teenage girl with blonde hair in a ponytail snickered at Eden. Now that we've captured it, should we take it to Dr. Namba? After all he asked us to catch an Eevee and we did. Butch, a teenage boy with blue asked Cassidy. Yes let's do that! Say goodbye to your Eevee little boy! You will never see it again after we're done with it! No! You can't do this! Eden yelled. I'll save you Eevee! Don't worry! Veee! Eevee banged his head on the cage, but couldn't free himself. I've got to save him! Eden panted. Eevee means a lot to me. I remember when I first caught Eevee. It is loyal to me. I've got to save it. Come on out Chikorita. Eden tossed a Poke Ball into the air. Chikorita, I need you to sense where Eevee is going with your leaf. Can you do that? Eden asked. Chiko! Chikorita raised his leaf in the air. Chika! Chikorita cried. You found it? Eden asked. Chikorita nodded. Thanks Chikorita, return! Eden recalled Chikorita into his Poke Ball. Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy carried the cage containing Eevee into the room where a orange haired man was working. Good, you've brought me an Eevee! The man said without looking up. Where did you catch it? He asked. Dr. Namba, we stole it from a little boy. Cassidy explained. That is even better! A stolen Eevee! That poor little boy will never see his Eevee again! We're going to use it in our experiments. After that, we dispose of it so its body will never be found. Eevee gasped. They were going to kill him! Vee! Vee! Eevee managed to free himself from the cage. Catch it! Catch that Eevee! I want it now! Dr. Namba ordered. Eevee dodged every attempt to grab him. First we'll weaken it, Dr. Namba put his foot down on Eevee making it hard for him to breathe. Dr. Namba picked up Eevee who had terrified eyes and hooked him up to the machine. You leave my Eevee alone! An angry Eden rushed into the room. Start the machine! Start it now! Dr. Namba ordered. Eden leaped at the machine knocking Eevee of it saving him in time. But Eden fell onto the machine which electrocuted him. Good, we'll dispose of the boy and then finish the Eevee off. Dr. Namba grinned wickedly. Vee! Eevee watched tears forming into his eyes. Eevee knew what he had to do. VEE! Eevee cried as a light flashed from his body. Eevee's ears grew larger. It's evolving! Eden said shocked. Circles appeared on Eevee's body and his tail changed form. Then the light stopped and an Umbreon stood in Eevee's place. Breon! Umbreon cried and used psychic on the machine, Eden fell on Umbreon's back and Umbreon carried Eden out of the room. Quick escape! The machine's about to blow! Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy rushed out of the building to an angry Umbreon who used moonlight on them which sent all three of them blasting off. Umbreon laid Eden onto the ground and pushed him on his chest trying to get him to breathe. Eden coughed. Eevee, you're an Umbreon! Breon! Umbry! Umbreon nuzzled Eden who laughed. You saved my life Umbreon. Thank you! You're a good boy! Eden hugged Umbreon as Umbreon licked him to which Eden giggled. Stop that Umbreon! That tickles! Eden laughed as Umbreon licked his face. Eden and Umbreon walked side by side. Eden's journey with his newly evolved Umbreon had just begun.


End file.
